A soul of silver
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: 1sentace collection for SoulSilver, it says completed but I might add other chapters, if people ask for it.
1. Chapter 1

1) Ring

"Rings are not a binding contract in Unova Silver, rings are symbolic to the circle of life, when one love dies another is born, that's why we don't do wedding rings but braclets, because we don't fall in love twice."

2) Hero

Lyra never needed Silver to be her hero, she was quite fine with him being the anti-hero... and her occasional voice of reason.

3) Memory

Lyra remembers when Celebi showed her Silver's past, and consinquently of his parents, and just remembering Giovanni in near tears over his son's disappearance and vow to destroy whoever took him from his life, she burst into tears, because however much she knew Giovanni cared for him Silver would never know.

4) Box

Lyra would always cherish the small smile when Silver opened the box she handed him and saw his purple and red outfit inside, he would always regret the fact she knew him to well.

5) Run

As Lyra ran down from the top of Mt. Silver from her complete and total loss to Red she could only think of how she had let Silver down.

6) Hurricane

Within the hurricane that was their relationship, Silver realized that Lyra needed him to ground her, least she blow away forever.

7) Wings

As Lyra brushed Silva, her Lugia's wings, she thought that the beautiful color and realized it matched not only her favorite shade of silver, but the color of her boyfriend's eyes.

8) Cold

"Your freezing Silver, what did you do run around Ice Path naked after taking a dip in the Lake of Rage!"

9) Red

"Damnit Lyra, a loss is a loss weither it's dealt by Falkner, or dealt by Red, it's what you do afterward that defines wiether or not that loss is a win."

"You'd know wouldn't you?"

"Shut up."

10) Drink

Lyra knew it was true love when Silver handed her a cup of her favorite, and secret pleasure, Earl Rose Tea.

11) Midnight

"Come dance Silver," Lyra called as she twirled around the peak of Mt. Moon with the Clefairy's at the height of the Full Moon.

12) Temptation

Silver was fine with Lyra running around Kanto and Johto stalking Falkner, it's not that he wasn't a jealous person, because he definately was, but it was the fact she was just trying to get said Flying-specialist and the Ninja Janine together, that made Silver hold back from snapping the bird brains neck.

13) View

Silver had to admit, that whenever he and Green watched, read stalked, Lyra and Blue on their monthly tanning sessions at the beach that the view from the cliffs above Olivine was great for watching Lyra in her silver string bikini.

14) Music

Lyra would kill him if she knew that he recorded her singing and used it to concentrate while training in the Dragon's Den.

15) Silk

Silver couldn't understand how smooth her hands stayed even after years of training, and even longer of running around outside all day with her fathers dragons.

16) Cover

Silver knew everything about Lyra, including the simple fact that when her right side of her lips started creeping up first into a smile while her left cheek twiched slightly she was lieing through her teeth and something was bothering her, even if she did try to brush him and anyone else off with a laugh and wave of her hand.

17) Promise

"You promised that you wouldn't be hurt, damnit Silver, you promised!" The girl cried beating against the stone that encased Silver's body.

18) Dream

"The fairy-tale life is a dream Lyra."

"Yeah, but your a major player in my dream Silver."

19) Candle

Silver would forever be amazed at Lyra's ability to snuff out people who not only harm Pokemon but people who harm her friends as easily as one could snuff out a flame on a candle.

20) Talent

Silver once hated Lyra's ability to see the best in everyone, until he realized that if she hadn't, and told the truth to the police about him in New Bark, he'd be rotting away in a jail cell by now.

21) Silence

Silver hated when Lyra was silent, it meant she was either depressed, planning someone's demise(mostly Gold's), planning someones gruesome death(again mostly Gold's), or she's spent to much time with Blue and planning on blackmailing him into something he didn't want to do, any way it would come back to bite him in the ass.

22) Journey

Lyra almost turned back to Johto when Silver didn't answer his phone, she only stayed in Hoenn because she knew he'd kill her if she came back before her journey was done, even if she was worried about him.

23) Fire

Silver loved the fire in her eyes when she got riled up in a battle, and it made sense the her Typhlosion's neck fire flared with her eyes.

24) Strength

Lyra had a strength that Silver could never understand, how many other young women could go charging into Team Rockets territory and demand they disband without so much of a sweat breaking out?

25) Mask

Silver still had the mask from his period with Pryce, and when they moved into their house near Elm's Lab in New Bark she had it framed claiming, "We need to embrace the past Silver, wiether good or bad, it's how we remember we're mortal, and it's how we remember that everything could be a lot worse then it is now."

26) Ice

Silver was amazed, as every other Dex Holder was, when he saw Cynda, Lyra's Typhlosion's expertly melt an ice block into an exact replica of him... even if the damn thing was way to smug about it.

27) Fall

Lyra loved the leaves that fell whenever Autumn came, for it meant the world was right, and even better that Silver was still by her side.

28) Forgotten

"Don't worry Silver, I haven't forgotten you," Lyra said as she kissed his cheek after having done so to his Feraligatr, "you did good as well, even if you didn't win."

29) Dance

Silver was near the point of growling, until Blue pointed out that the man who was twirling Lyra on the dance-floor was her father, then he was taken aback when the Haxorus standing behind him started growling, having been sent by the man to scare him away from his precious daughter.

30) Body

Silver growled before tugging the summer dress on Lyra's painted on bikini-ed body, glaring at all the men that dared to look at her.

31) Sacred

Nothing was as sacred to Lyra, then the time that she convinced Silver to fly with her, on her Lugia, because he swore he'd never do it again after one to many dips and turns.

32) Farewells

The day Lyra left for Hoenn was tough on her, she was leaving her boyfriend and the region she called home, so she made sure to embarrass Silver to make up for it.

33) World

He'd cross the world for her, what he doesn't know is she has already done so twice.

34) Formal

"Oh come here, I swear you can't do anything right can you?" Lyra reprimed as she tied his bow-tie for him.

35) Fever

"I'm fine Lyra, now leave me alone so I can suffer through this fever in peace."

"You were ever in peace?"

"Shut up."

36) Laugh

Silvers laugh was a low firey sound, not unlike a sound you would hear from a forest fire, one that burned but healed; Lyra's laugh was a high crackling sound, not unlike a far off lightning strike, one that sparked a fire.

37) Lies

Lyra heard a lot of lies growing up, "No I didn't cause the rock to hit her brother and nearly kill him," she knows her mother did cause that rock to hit her brother and nearly drown him, "No Mandibuzz is not looking at you like she's hungry, she likes you sweetie," that Mandibuzz had it out for her since the day they met, and "There is a good reason those Joltiks nearly killed you sweetie, and it wasn't to eat you," she knew they just wanted a midday snack, and from hearing all those lies she knew she could never lie to Silver, because she knew how much lies hurt.

38) Forever

"I'll love you always and forever Lyra."

"Not forever and always?"

"That one is way overdone."

39) Overwhelmed

Silver couldn't understand how her damned Typhlosion could always overwhelm his Feraligatr, he had the type advantage!

40) Whisper

It came as a muffled whisper, muffled by her hair and the call of sleep, but Lyra still heard the confession, even if Silver didn't realize it.

41) Wait

Lyra just couldn't wait to see Silver again, which was why she was understandably homicidle when she found out Gold knew they were dating, and that he knew her phone number, AND he knew his best friend was stone.

42) Talk

"Hey Silver can we talk about-"

"Make it quick I'm late for a meeting with Professor Elm to talk about-"

"I'm pregnant... well your definatly going to be late now." Lyra said tapping the side of the now fainted Silver's chest.

43) Search

Lyra giggled from her perch on Metagross high above Silver curled up in his jacket, as said red-head searched for his aforementioned jacket.

44) Hope

"I seriously hope you did NOT put yourself in danger knowing you were pregnant Lyra, because if you did know I'll kill you myself." Silver threatened his eye twitching as Lyra nervously giggled.

45) Eclipse

Lyra leaned against Silvers chest as they watched the lunar eclipse from atop their roof.

46) Gravity

"Gravity is what holds the world together, but love is what holds hearts together."

47) Flight

Lyra loved racing Silver Honchkrow with her Togekiss, for she knew Toga was always faster then the crow-like Pokemon.

48) Unknown

Love was an almost unknown concept to Silver, having only Blue to give it to him, and even that was only a sister love, until he met Lyra and she smiled at him and he felt his heart skip.

49) Lock

Lyra quickly and efficiantly striped him of the key to his heart, and refused to give it back, for she knew he'd just lock it back up again.

50) Breathe

He would never admit it, but he needed Lyra as much as he needed to breathe.

* * *

A/N: Few things, 1) Lyra is based on Game Lyra, with a few obvious differences.

2) This takes place in Pokemon Adventures the manga/Game Verse, and Blue is female and Green is male. Anything that takes place with Lyra will be in the Adventures Universe but with Game Elements.

3) As it's in the Adventures universe Lyra has seven pokemon. Zorra - Zoroark her first Pokemon, Cynda - Typhlosion her starter from Elm, Genga - Gengar Morty helped catch her in the Sprout Tower, Toga - Togekiss the egg Elm gave the playable character in HG/SS, Espy - Espeon the eevee from Bill, Meta - Metagross given to her by Steven in Hoenn as a way of transportation in Dewford, and Silva - Lugia captured in a Master Ball after the Kimono Girls summoned it.

4) Lyra was born in the White Forest of Unova sent to Johto to travel because she didn't want to travel in Unova. Morty is her second cousin and mentor as well as guardian in Johto.


	2. Chapter 2

51) Sky

Both looked to the sky when in times off need, not for help of the Legendary's or even to the plethora of gods to choose from, but in the vain hope that the other was looking up as well.

52) Motion

It seemed to Silver, very early on, that the more he pushed to beat Lyra, the stronger she became.

53) Emotion

Lyra couldn't express the gratitude and awe that came when Lugia appeared from out behind the waterfall looking her dead in her eyes and said telepathicly "Come capture me girl with a Soul of Silver."

54) Rescue

Silver would never tell her, although he suspected she knew, that she rescued him from the fires he was ready to throw himself in, all by never giving up on him.

55) Sun

Lyra was a creature of habit, and of comfort, which is why she mainly traveled by night and took comfort in the fact that Lugia represented the moon.

56) Strength

Lyra had a strength few could demolish, Red for one could, and did, but Silver had the strength to sit there and listen to her when her strength crumbled and her soul lost her shine.

57) Weakness

Silver believed Lyra had no weakness, and punched Gold when he mentioned that one of her biggest, if not largest weakness, was him being harmed.

58) Army

Silver was amazed by the fact that Lyra could command her pokemon like an army, perhaps it could be because her family was royalty and had to fight their competition in the past?

59) Purchase

"Lyra do I seriously look like a Pokemon?"

"No but you could be a little nicer to your own you know."

"Shut up." a blush of red appeared on his face as she put the shell bell on his neck.

60) Gratitude

Lyra had to thank Raikou for not only giving her the strength to battle Lt. Surge but to help her get over her greatest fear of singing.

61) Size

Lyra was nearly the size of Yellow and Emerald, so short in fact that he believes she was adopted, especially when he met both of her parents and siblings and they made him look like an ant, the only one who was short was the Dragon Elder who promptly set her Druddigon on him when he pointed it out.

62) Light

Lyra's light brought him through his darkest of times, and in return he vowed to protect her, even when she protected him more often then not.

63) Carrier

Lyra carried a picture of him in the locket on her necklace, and was pleased by the fact that he was there with her no matter where she went.

64) Iris

As she stared at the little dragon tamer, she couldn't help but see her grandmother in her, especially when the Axew popped out of the side of her hair, Lyra just giggled while telling Silver "Looks like little Iris will be the heir grandma wanted."

65) Fear

As Lyra looked at the statues of her seniors and Silver from her place on the balcony, Ruby at her side mentioning the Salamence from his childhood, she couldn't help but fear they would never get them, and by extension HIM, back.

66) Scenic

The route to his heart was littered with obsticals, and paved with betrayl and fear, but to Lyra it was the scenic route and she wouldn't trade it for the easy to get Lance.

67) Dry

Lyra laughed as Silver dryed his hair with the bright pink towel after being ambushed by Feraligatr and her.

68) Onward

Silver kept marching forward, even when he was so far behind, if only to prove to himself that he could protect her.

69) Home

Lyra may have been born in the mansion deep within the White Forest in Unova, but Johto was where her heart found its home and she was staying with him.

70) Pleasure

Lyra's biggest secret pleasure was a Castelicone, and when Silver presented her one, the day they pranced through Castelia City, all she could do was smile and offer him some, even when she didn't want to.

71) Target

In their world both had targets on their back set by Team Rocket, him for being Giovanni's son, her for persisting in getting rid of them.

72) Vigil

"Constant Vigilance Silver, you never know where I'm appearing from when you should!" Lyra screamed in his ear as he slept peacefully in the Dragon's Den.

73) Evidence

To her dieing day she would look down at her Pokemon and smile at Lugia, grateful for Silva choosing her, if only because she was proof Lyra had more in common with Silver then with Gold and Ho-oh.

74) Oblivion

As Lyra saw her daughter battle Ghetsis she could only scratch the scar the man had left oh so many years before, and pray to all the deities she knew, that he wouldn't harm her as he did to her, and make that poor boy standing near her feel the same black oblivion that Silver had.

75) Mirror

Lyra believed that everything had a mirror opposite, day and night, earth and water, truth and ideals, and her and Silver.

76) Door

"Now do you want the french doors out into the back yard Silver, or the sliding door?'

77) Evolution

When Zorra evolved in the middle of their fight with Guiles Hideout into a Zoroark Lyra couldn't help but be proud of her.

78) Tangle

Lyra tangled her hand into Silvers and tugged him into the outdoor market in the Village of Dragons, eager to show him off to her grandma.

79) West

Hoenn was west of Johto but closer to Unova, with the possible exeption of Sinnoh, but Lyra didn't care where in the world Silver was, as long as she could get to the Battle Frontier and completely murder Gold from the inside out for not calling her about Silver in the fastest possible way she was happy.

80) Name

"I'm planning on Nova or Novan if single child, Silvia and Amber or Silvan and Ambrose for twins, but if it's triplets I'm naming them Acuity, Valor and Verity."

"What if it's all boy or all girls?"

"Their not, I already know... but Silver doesn't so don't tell him."

81) Present

"Stop squirming Yellow, I need to put this bow tie on your head so I can give you to Red so he'll be distracted and I can finally win!"

82) Welcome

Lyra had been hoping that Silver would be waiting for her in the Dragon's Den, instead she had to go on a wild goose chase around Kanto and Johto and finally figured out he was in Hoenn... were she had just come from.

83) Duty

Silver couldn't help but believe that Lyra thought she had to protect Johto from Team Rocket.

84) Roots

Lyra was first born in Unova, and no matter how far she ran she would be forever tied to the region.

85) Mystery

It was no mystery that Silver and Lyra were dating at the time that Sird froze the seniors, what was a mystery was why Gold felt no need to tell Lyra that her boyfriend might not be all that talkative or even moving when she returned to Johto, if he was even there when she got there.

86) Moon

Lyra loved visiting Mt. Moon with Silver, the Clefairy never ran from the two, if only because they knew the two trainers wouldn't try to capture them.

87) Fuel

It was Silver that led Lyra to be the battler she was today, from her constant battling him, and him needing to beat her.

88) Diagnosis

"How do you know your pregnant?"

"Because Blue, Zorra's been around me my entire life, she knows my smells and hormones, I trust her."

89) Comfort

Silver was never one to comfort girls, never having to with Blue, but with Lyra crying over his shirt about loosing to Red, he couldn't help but try to make her feel better.

90) Front

Silver knows that Lyra isn't truely as strong as everyone thinks she is, he knew it long before her mother commented to him, very offhandedly seconds before the wedding ceremony was to start, "Lyra is like her father's dragons she is very hard to break down, but the second you push her weak spot she falls very quickly, in otherwords Silver of Viridian she fakes a rough front, when inside she's a cowering mass of goo." The only thing that stopped him from snapping back to her was the fact in less then ten minutes she'd be his mother in law.

91) Return

No matter how far they ran they somehow always managed to return to each others arms.

92) Heal

Lyra healed his heart, in fact she healed it so well in fact that Silver thought it would never break again

93) Strip

Lyra and Cynda growled at the retreating boys back "Don't think you've won Silver I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" She cried holding the ripped Team Rocket suit in front of her, while the Grunt ran to alert the building.

94) Shadow

Sometimes Silver hated that he was forever in her shadow, forever cast aside as the Rival who never won, until he heard her cooing to Weavile and Feraligatr that she was forever thankful that he stayed there, least she be compeled to completly ruin him like she plans to do to Red.

95) Safety

Silver hated the fact that whenever she needed him, he was either already down, or to far away to help, but what he hated the most was that she almost never needed him to protect her.

96) Fairytale

He's no Prince, he knew he could never amount to her family lienage, she was the equivalent to the Princess of Unova, her mother being Elder of the White Forest and her Grandmother being Elder of the Village of the Dragons, there was no way he could compete with her; which made him even more thankful that she chose him and not the Heir of Johto's Dragon Elder Lance.

97) Fire

Lyra chose Cynda because she was afraid of bugs, but Silver believed it was because her inner fire would choose none else but a Starter that could let those flames out.

98) Spark

When he snatched his trainers card from her hand he swore he felt a spark, but he shoved it down and walked away and refused to look back for fear of seeing her smile which would only make him believe...

99) Intuition

She just knew he'd be hers one day, which is why she lied to the Police and even to Professor Oak and Gold and Gold's Mother, what else would she have done?

100) Blossom

Lyra's favorite flower was a cherry blossom, because they bloomed only for a short period before they fell, she liked being reminded of her own mortality, even if Silver refused to talk to her for a while ever time he sees her with the flower in her hands, he hates being reminded that one day she'll die.

* * *

A/N: stella1544: thank you for reviewing, and here you go!

TheOneMagic: Thank you, memory made my heart break also.

To all: Which one was your favorite out of these? If enough people like one number more then the others I might write a one-shot about it, but it's up to you readers.

Also if people were wondering about 64) Iris, Lyra implys that Iris(Anime/Adventures/Game pick one) is Drayden's daughter and Drayden in my Head Canon(HC) Lyra's uncle, so Lyra and Iris are cousins. And the Dragon Elder wanted a heir but none of Lyra's syblings wanted to be heir so Iris is the dragon tamer and therefore the heir.


	3. Chapter 3

101) Disappearance

Many people had disappeared from Silvers life, his mother at his birth, his father though that was due to him being kidnapped, and countless others, but when Lyra appeared all he could do was hope that she would never leave.

102) Bitter

He was not bitter, he wasn't, even with Lance practically breathing down Lyra throat asking her to battle with him and not with Silver, and if he started aiming towards Lances Dragons instead of Clair's, well it wasn't because he was bitter.

103) Sale

"What are you eating?"

"Chocolate Mint cookies, they were on sale in Goldenrod yesterday, want some?"

104) Surrender

"Silver didn't you know that I'm the daughter of a Dragon Tamer, we don't allow you to concede, we want complete and total surrendering of yourself to us."

105) Sight

Lyra had an insight few had, she could see into the hearts of Pokémon and see what they meant not what they say, Silver could only imagine what she and his Pokémon planned whenever they were together.

106) Warmth

As the four Johto Dex holders traversed the Ice Path, Lyra edged closer to Silver, expertly making sure Crystal and Gold didn't see her stealing the warmth from Silver's jacket.

107) Personality

Lyra didn't mind Silver's attitude to her at first, she knew that when someone's been hurt so much there scared to let anyone close.

108) Brain

Silver knew that when Lyra's brain was working overtime, one of two things would happen, he would be hurt, or Gold would die.

109) Joke

Silver was taken aback when Lyra's mother's idea of a joke was to cover him in green slime, and then attempt to read his future.

110) Unlock

Lyra giggled next to Silver as she unlocked Gold's bedroom door, clearly to find his diary, eh-hem, journal to give to Crystal.

111) Elder

Silver flinched under the Dragon Elders glare, trying to find something to say that wouldn't have her Haxorus attacking him.

112) Foresight

Lyra's grandmother always told her that she would have to save a red headed boy from stone.

113) Question

"Oh sorry Silver, that was Professor Elm, he needs us right away, but what was your question again?"

114) Retreat

Whenever Silver retreated after a loss to Lyra, he couldn't help but be impressed by the fact that for every day of effort he put into his training, in the same amount of time she did three times as much training on half as much energy.

115) Law

Lyra wasn't stupid, she knew that Silver broke the law when he was a child, but she also wasn't stupid enough to believe that he had a choice to do it or not.

116) Training

After losing to Red, Lyra trained for five months to get ready for her rematch with him, but even so never forgot to take a day off to have a date with Silver.

117) Gathering

Silver hated going to the yearly Dex Party, but he supposed he could deal with it this year since this time it was a pool party, and Lyra just bought a brand new bathing suit.

118) Avoidance

Silver didn't bother in trying to avoid Lyra when she was in one of her moods, he knew when she got something stuck in her head, no one could avoid or stop her.

119) Affection

Lyra knew Silver wasn't a fan of affection in public, but the day he grabbed her hand to keep her away from Lance made her happier beyond belief.

120) Voice

Lyra's voice could be a soft as a Bellossom's petals, or as sharp as a Feraligatr's fangs.

121) Concoction

Lyra could just about make anything if she had the ingredients to make it, which made her invaluable to the Dex Holders when their Pokémon got hurt.

122) Mix

Even though poverty (Silver) and royalty (Lyra) didn't mix well, it seems the two broke that old mold.

123) Glue

"What do you mean you never played with Glue and Macaroni when you were a kid, you poor repressed thing!"

124) Warp

He didn't know how it happened but she warped his view of the world.

125) Collapse

Lyra was like a tower, standing so tall that not even weather could make her collapse with age.

126) Wisdom

Silver may have not been wise in the conventional sense, but he knew enough to know when to let Lyra go ahead and do something dangerous, if only because he knew she would shove him out of the way to do it.

127) Illusion

Silver jumped back as the weird colored Lyra transformed into her Zoroark, who promptly leapt over to her mistress and the both of them laughed at him.

128) Drunk

Silver had to admit that seeing Gold drunkenly stumble into Crystal was hilarious, as did Lyra, but she had enough decorum to help Crystal out of his evil clutches.

129) Unexpected

Every single one of the Dex Holders knew that the two were sleeping together, however it came as a shock to figure out the two were SLEEPING together.

130) Snow

Lyra loved dancing in the snow, but what she loved more was dancing with Silver in the snow.

131) Dilemma

Silver found himself wanting nothing then beating Lyra; however he also wants nothing more than seeing her smile after beating him.

132) Distance

When Team Rocket came back Silver tried to distance himself from Lyra, knowing the idiots would harm her to get to him, turns out he needn't of cared, she could take care of herself, and hold her own against them.

133) Net

Silver didn't care if he fell from grace; he knew Lyra would be standing behind with the net waiting to catch him.

134) Muffle

Silver would never dare to shut Lyra up, because he knew exactly what she could do, even if he did kiss her to make her stop talking.

135) Work

Oak at first thought that Lyra wasn't a good Dex Holder, having been sent little to no entries in her Pokedex, he quickly changed that when she handed over three huge books filled with entries of Pokémon.

136) Suspense

Waiting for that line to appear was the most suspense time Lyra ever went through, and she's gone through battles with Legendries.

137) Air

Silver just could never get why the area around Lyra was so electrifying.

138) Road

The road to Silver's heart was riddled with pitfalls and obstacles, but Lyra was willing to go through it all.

139) Repair

Lyra was happy to repair Silver's damaged soul, even if it took forever.

140) Appetite

"Silver while you're out can you get me some pickles spears and chocolate pudding?"

141) Attention

Lyra had ability to attract attention, whether that attention was from men hoping to court her, or evil organizations wanting her to join them, she still had the ability.

142) Diving

Lyra dove into everything with enthusiasm, and Silver couldn't help to follow with apprehension.

143) Listening

Silver hated to admit it but sometimes, Lyra was the only one he would listen to in his darkest of moments.

144) Learning

Silver hated learning from others; if he was to be a Pokémon master then he should be able to do it by himself.

145) Record

Lyra kept a clear record of what she did day by day, if only to make sure she never forgot a thing.

146) Weight

Silver was often amazed by the fact that although she wasn't as skinny as an anorexic famine victim, Lyra was still lighter than air.

147) North

"If you came from the north of Unova, which is north of the equator, why do you sound like you come from the south?"

148) River

Canoeing down the serene path, Silver couldn't help but feel anxious when Lyra was wearing body pads and commented on the calm before the storm.

149) Spurt

As the Geyser spurted out scalding water, Silver jumped out of the way, while Lyra just twirled on her spot laughing.

150) Research

In doing research into his past, Lyra felt even more hopeful for him, because he could never have stopped what had happened, and he had no choice; but now he could change what will happen and he has a choice.

* * *

A/N:

All: Sorry for such a long wait, first my computer crashed with the Blue Screen of Death and I needed to wait to get another one, then I had finished the chapter on FF, then when I tried to save it my internet copped out and had to restart again, then when I got to the end three days ago I got stuck on North, then yesterday I finished and my internet copped out again, but I persevered and here is the new chapter!

stella1544: Thank you for reviewing again! And Rescue is another of my favorites as well.

eloquentcow: Why thank you and also thank you for reviewing. In the Manga Universe you can have as many Pokémon as you can handle and care for, Crystal herself has 7, but most can't handle more than 6 so most have only 6 in the party. Lyra has 6 normal Pokémon and only lets out Silva, her Lugia, in the most dire of situations, even though she counts Silva as one of her team and trains her(HC Lugia's a girl) as well.

TheOneMagic: That's alright, I like all of my sentences, that's why I needed help in choosing which one was going to be a one-shot, there's just too many to choose from! Also thanks for reviewing!

Goldenheart11: Thank you and thank you for reviewing, the most any writer on FF can do is hope that they can capture the persona of the person their writing, and to hope even more so that they can keep that persona without them going OOC. Also I cannot reveal that quiet yet, but I do promise you will see in future sentences, as that's a major part in both Silver and Lyra's lives, however I will hint at it in the next chapter for sure.

All (Again…): Which were the favorite out of these sentences 101 – 150? Also out of these two for Chapter 1 which was your favorites? 3) Memory or 14) Music? And out of Chapter 2? 54) Rescue or 85) Mystery? I have decided to make it a series of one-shots, with one one-shot from each chapter.


End file.
